


Niraj

by jellyfishdream



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Basically, CHAPTER 2 IS IN THE WORKS THOUGH, Changkyun- badass god .... and the rest of monsta x would be his protecters, I NEVER GAVE HYUNGWON AN ABILITY HOLY GUCKKK, I also thought of that fucked up villan from the first episode of bnha, I got inspired after marathoning Yona of the Dawn [good show btw], IM EDITING CHAPTER 1 WITH SMALL CHANGES., Im Writing What I Want To Read, Its super lame, M/M, NOT AN UPDATE, Not yet though, Nothing to see here, Other, Sorta desciptive acts of drowning, This idea wouldn't leave me alone, You dont have to read this at all, [yall ready for newton cause im not], but shitter bc im writing it, hi yes i have no idea how to write stuff, i had this lame idea of Changkyun being a past god/goddess and was reincarnated into his human boy, i need to sort out the legend idea i have in mind, i read alot of rick ok, im a hoe for the hyungs caring for the maknae, im jsut going to post my self indulgence here, im so sorry, its way worse than what you think im so sosrryryy, jesus im so sorry, oh god why am i starting so many fics without finishing thememem, to sum it up, ummm?, yes i took inspiration from some pjo HoO tOA and TRP, yugyeom and jungkook show up for at least 20 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream
Summary: Before the time of Earth's modernization, was the age of the gods. Bringing fourth prosperous life to the people of Earth, keeping the world in balance.Only one God was the true keeper of Earth- I.M.I.M. held so much love for the worlds that they held a deep connection with the Earth, sharing each other's life force.Treasured by all, I.M. lead the world to a free and delicate reign.That was before an evil so great, desired I.M. for himself.But now, I.M. slumbers deep within the Earth's core, protecting and healing it.The Six Guardians will watch over I.M. as they sleep.Only shall a great tragedy will awake I.M.[Basically a terrible idea i got from watching Yona of the Dawn and trying to catch up on The Trials of Apollo, along with a Fantasy Au and a Reincarnation Au][[Chapter 2 has been added]]





	1. Everything Is Connect

**Author's Note:**

> hello... im nervous. Ive never posted the things ive written for the Monsta X fandom but here i am. Exposing myself and my terrible ideas. I feel like ive been watching too much of the MAMA MV.  
> I tried to make up a basic legend to my best ability.  
> Im going to write so much for this, im really pumped. But sadly my writing ability pales in comparison to how bright [yeah right] my imagination is.  
> Niraj is Hindi for Lotus [i think? my grandmother says so, correct me if im wrong. but i do trust my grandma not to fool me]

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Before Earth was brought to it’s true potential, the gods held a stronger command over the people. If you do not believe me, look back to the Egyptians and Greeks, for they've held high regards for the gods. Deeming them responsible for everything that happened in life, from the benefits to mass destruction. They would mingle with the life below, causing trouble but would also lend a hand.  

 

But no matter what, the gods were respected among the people. 

 

It was different with each other. For example, one of the greatest beings; I.M. as the people would call them. This god was so great that other gods would fight for her, going as far as holding competitions for her hand. I.M. brought good health and joy to the people, with every step, a blessing was brought to the world.  

I.M. took on many forms, a couple favorites would have to be as a fawn, a tiger, or even human forms. Mostly taking on the shape of what appeared to be a woman, not even the Greek goddesses could compare to her beauty. The people thought I.M. was a woman and would label them as a "goddess" although, the gods weren't very sure of what I.M. really was. Only that they constantly change from "god" to "goddess". They were just a pure and holy spirit.  

 

All was good in the realm of the living, until that, terrible day. 

 

It seemed fine to anyone, things were carrying on as usual. That was probably I.M.'s doing.  

 

 

This changed when a being, one of many, saw I.M. Taken back by their beauty, this evil being, Burai wanted I.M. for himself. Burai was the definition of pure evil, he was created from the worst and most disgusting pits of the 5th realm and from the unfortunate thoughts of the people. While they were happy, some held a hatred for the gods when decided futures and destinies.  Wherever Burai walked, destruction and death followed in his path.  

 

However, he held no relations to the other gods, he was just an unfortunate being, he didn’t ask to be. But he just was. 

 

Burai made a plan to draw out I.M. so he could take them away from the other gods. He would cause great tragedy onto the universe, killing millions, plaguing life itself.  

 

How he will do this? By destroying the life source of the Earth. In its core, lays a precious source of energy, provided I.M., and fueled by the many blessings they gave.  

 

But Burai did not know this, and went through with his plan. Traveling down into the Earth, he used his wickedness and broke the life force. Infecting it with his bad intentions. 

 

Instantly, the realms feel into chaos, the universe became unbalanced. It was the equivalence of opening Pandora's box. With this, the Earth began to die. Green valleys and blues skies began to fade, loud colors dripping into quiet, dark and sorrowful states. Life began to die, and I.M. with it. 

 

For you see, Burai did not see nor was he aware of I.M.'s pure connection to the Earth, being the sole reason for its reality.  

 

As he killed the Earth, I.M. weakened. The people's hate grew for the gods, believing that they were the cause. This made Burai even stronger. He was a living nightmare. Burai became so powerful, that he walked to the god's himself to claim I.M. 

 

 

The gods fought hard, trying to defend the only pure being left in the realms. In the end, I.M. couldn’t bare to see them fight, nor could they tolerate the deaths and waste which happened upon their precious Earth.  

 

With the last of their powers, I.M. called for six guardians, to protect and watch over them, and to take care of each other. They took forms of humans, the greatest thing I.M. treasured. Created from I.M.s power and love, this six were more powerful than Burai.  

 

Together with their guardians, I.M. slayed Burai, and had the gods seal him away. Because, despite being taken down by I.M., he could still exist from the people's thoughts and actions. 

 

One problem remained, the Earth.  

 

I.M.'s solution angered the gods, for they would have to give there-self to the Earth become one with its core.  

 

The gods had nothing left but to agree, promising to protect I.M. during their slumber within the Earth.  As I.M. and the Earth became one, life was restored. Those who have passed unintentionally were brought back, the world was giving its colors back. Once again shall vibrancy roam among the Earth, Balance reverted to its pre-chaos state. 

 

All was good once again. 

 

Except for many. 

 

The people saw what I.M. did for the Earth, and were touched by it. Some even vowed their lives to protect what was left.  

 

And of the Six Guardians? They remained on Earth, constantly going through cycles and cycles of life and death. Countless reincarnations, and an abundance of chance-meetings. But one thing remained the same, they felt incomplete without their god.  

 

I.M. would continue their slumber, resting peacefully within the Earth until they were powerful enough to either resume god-hood, the realms and Earth was being threatened, or if they were forcefully removed from the Earth.  

 

But that would never happen. For the Six were there, always protecting and guarding their precious and sacred master. Each was given an ability from I.M., who raised them like a true guardian. The First held the force of water and its purity, wielding unstoppable strength with it. The Second, held the ability to change shape as their master once had. The Third, to plant and restore life within the universe, except for the people. The Fourth, sirens pale in comparison of the beauty of them. They were blessed with the ability, to manipulate and bend the wills of many. The Fifth, could see all, never would he be blind to the evil and sickness of the people. The Sixth, had the gift of music, bringing the delight of sound to the world, but will bring the stinging shrieks of destruction if needed.  

 

This would also explain for why no one has ever been able to even  _touch_  the center of the Earth. Throughout generations, the Six would cease anyone who so much as  _thinks_  to go to the core. For it would disturb I.M.'s slumber. If needed, I.M. would cycle through along-side their guardians, but this almost impossible to happen. Only would a terrible tragedy bring this result.  

 

Even if the Six felt true sorrow for this. They held an amount of hate towards many things, the gods for allowing I.M. to leave them, Burai for killing their master, and the people. Especially the people. For they have forgotten who exactly gave them life, and who saved them from the worst kind of evil.  

 

Only shall I.M. be held in their good graces. But for now, they wait and watch, and help the Earth heal it's wounds.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Changkyun is drowning. But he is breathing?  

 

He's floating, in a dark ocean. Everything is nothing. No sight, no sound, not even a single atom of emotion. 

Changkyun tries to move, to struggle and thrash his body around. But the water becomes oil, so thick and dark, encasing him in a heavy grave.  

 

Why is he even here? Where is here? 

 

He screams out, but barely manages to open his mouth, the oil forces its way in. It suffocates him, worming inside of his lungs, grabbing hold of his heart and  _squeezes_. 

 

 _Changkyun_ _.._  

 

The oil's at his neck now, taking hold of his throat and crushing his body, tighter and tighter. It feels like he's a spring, being coiled and pushed to the limit.  

 

Something changed. It isn't as loud as he thought it was. 

 

You know what? This is kind of nice. The oil no longer hurts, it's soothing. The burning of his lungs and panic of his heart don't really matter, because in this place, nothing matters. 

 

Letting the situation take control, Changkyun gave up. 

 

 _Get up!_  

 

 _Don’t_ _leave_ _us..._  

 

 _Our_ _Master_ _..._  

 

 _Please,_ _Return.._  

 

What? 

 

 _Wake up..._  

 

Why should he, it feels peaceful down here. And Changkyun is so  _tired_ , he felt like he ran three marathons in one go. If he can just rest for a little bit. To close his eyes and sleep. 

 

Suddenly, a bright spear pierces through the abyss. He is taken by surprise, as light fills his world. He no longer is choked by that dreaded oil, but breathes in fresh and clean air. 

 

 _Come back to us..._  

 

 _Changkyun_  

 

 

 

He finds himself in a vast field, bursting with colors and life. Now, this is where he feels the safest. But who were those voices? They sounded so worried for him. Well, he hopes for their safety and well being.  

 

 _Wake up_  

 

Are they back?  

 

 _Wake up..._  

 

He wants to meet them.  

 

 _Wake-_  

 

 _"-_ THE FUCK UP?!" 

 

"OH SHIT!" 

 

And that’s how Changkyun flew into the air and landed right on his ass. Right in front of his friends, Yugeyeom and Jungkook, who both looked dressed for school. 

 

School? Fuck. 

 

"Get your ass up! We have to go!" Jungkook shouts, scrambling to get Changkyun's things together. 

 

Jungkook is a real tool at times, wasting away behind his PS4 with Overwatch marathons, but when it actually comes to school the kid is somehow a 4.0 GPA straight (ha) A'd student.  

 

Its fucking scary. 

 

Same with Yugyeom, another fantastic student who lazes around but somehow can dance till the ass hours of night/morning. 

 

He needs new friends.  

 

Before he can dwindle on that, he's pulled up from his sitting postion, shoved in the shower. Practically forced into his uniform and already out the door before he can even question how they got into his house.  

 

They must've picked the lock. He lives alone after all, so its either that or he magically gave them a spare key one day and forgot about it. (He in fact, did that). 

 

And now he's on his way to school, smudged in between two muscle pigs- 

 

"It's not our fault that you're a twig!" 

 

"Yeah, you gotta eat some more, Kyun." 

 

"Guys, each of you can snap me in half. Shut it." 

 

Changkyun falls into the regular scheduled program of useless chatter, but he cannot shake the unsettling feeling that he was being followed. 

 

He quickly turns around, only to see a harmless and chubby duck waddling behind him, pecking at anything of interest. 

 

He's probably too hyped from that trauma-induced dream. He still has an abundance of questions about that weird dream, it felt like he was sleeping for a long time. 

 

Changkyun shakes his head, as if that would throw these stupid thoughts from his head. He decides to stop thinking on the matter and join in on the highly intelligent conversation in front of him. (Read: They were talking about trying to climb the school's rood) 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

The day passes by smoothly, until it's his World Studies class, that’s when things get...strange? Beyond strange, especially for his last class. He doesn't have Jungkook or Yuygeom here, which makes this class so boring.

 

To start, he didn’t get called out by his teacher today. Maybe he was just feeling generous today. Nah, that never happens. 

 

He simply walked into class, sat at his desk and began to take roll. He didn’t even throw chalk at Changkyun. Something's wrong. 

 

He raises his hand, and instantly regrets it. 

 

Before he can even open his mouth, he gets hit right on the forehead with a thick piece of chalk. 

 

 

Fuck 

 

"So,  _Chalk_ kyun, did you really think I'd give you a break?" His teacher cackles, walking over to retrive his precious chalk from the targeted student.  

 

"No..." He mumbles under his breathe.  

 

"No what?" The teacher gritted out, grinding his teeth together.  

 

Whenever someone forgets to address him as "Teacher" it makes him so insane. It's like the "Mr.___" "no call me "Dr.___" thing. Changkyun finds it sort of stupid, but he would be stingy as well if he had to spend thousands for a single piece of paper that determines if you can have a job or not. 

 

"No, Teacher." He replies, looking down at his  _extremely_  interesting textbook. Did you know that they had more than 300 pages? He didn’t.  

 

"That's better." 

 

Ugh. 

 

Man, this guy really grinds his gears (yes, the joke was necessary) everyday he picks on Changkyun. What he wouldn’t do to give him a piece of his mind. 

 

The only other significant thing that really happened was that he slept during this class. He never sleeps in a class, but he finds himself dropping his head onto his (strangely) comfy textbook and naps for the rest of class.  

 

The only way Changkyun knew that he slept through the class was being woken up by his teacher, who was actually gentle. He anticipated another shot to chalk to the head.  

 

Instead, he's one-on-one with his teacher, who is still shaking his back.  

 

"Get up, class is over you know." He says, not removing his hand from Changkyun's back.  

 

"And it is after hours, so I can put this down as a detention." The palm on his back suddenly gains weight, almost as if his teacher is pushing him into his desk. He cant even get out of the slouched position he fell asleep in. This is concerning.  

 

"Sir, can you let go?" 

 

Changkyun looks up, and is mortified. He watches as his teacher's body morphs into some dark and muck-like being. His teach- err the strange creature opens its mouth, skin and flesh dripping down like melted butter, burning holes into the school's floors. 

 

"What the fuck?!" Changkyun screams, ripping himself away from his former teacher.  

 

" _Come here, Goddess."_ The disoriented voice shouts, reaching out the Changkyun scrambled to make distance.  

 

Terrified, Changkyun tries to run, pushing down some desks to try and stop the creature. He sprints towards the classroom entrance, and he's so fucking scared. Why the hell is this happening to him? Changkyun has never been so scared in his life. 

 

He speeds down the school halls, which were unfortunately empty. Not even a fucking insect is around. Where did everyone go?!  

 

"Help! Anyone?!" He shouts, while trying to navigate himself. 

 

Is the thing still following him? Looking over his shoulder, Changkyun can verify that the werid creature is  _indeed,_  following him. He even left a trail of burnt holes in the floor. Damn the principle's going to be pissed.  

 

" _God_ _._ _._ _._ _._ _.._ _I.M._ _"_ It mutters out, followed by a soul-shattering screech. Changkyun's pretty sure that he's even  _faster_  now.  

 

"What the fuck is an I.M.?!" he yells, making a sharp right at the corner, and- oh no. 

 

Changkyun is fucked, wonder why? (Probably not). Well he's run into a dead end. Now that he thinks about it, he did this backwards. Oh god. Then again, he was only running and screaming, making his deep voice take a new place with a higher octave. 

 

And now he's backed into a corner, well a wall but its equally as bad. Blood is rushing in his ears, loud and annoying. His hands become clammy as he clenches them into fists. Changkyun is  _scared_. Nothing is fine, and he is just so damn confused. And ultimately, he's sure he is going to die.  

 

Changkyun only watches in absolute horror as his former teacher, (turned beast thingy?!) stalks up to him, even in this bizarre form does his "teacher" strike fear into his heart and soul. No piece of chalk will even compare to how he feels right now. Shivers rack throughout his body, even his shoe laces are fucking trembling. 

 

The creature raises what appears to be a limb, high and mighty, preparing to lash out at Changkyun. Changkyun merely screws his eyes shut, sending out his prayers for the safety of his friends; wherever they went. He wishes they were here with him.  

 

Too bad, his wishes never did come true. 

 

Before he knows it, that disgusting muck is covering his entire body. It's just like the dream, he's going to drown. Changkyun will die, he's going to drown. Fucking  _drown_. 

 

 _I NEED TO MOVE_  

 

His body is screaming, wailing, and shouting all in one sickening combination. His brain begs his body for some sort of response, to try and fight against this threat, how sad it is; that his body is as stubborn as his personality. It simply accepts defeat, as does his mind.  

 

 _Looks like I really am going to die..._  

 

He's being surrounded, and drowned in what appears to be oil. Changkyun is sure, he's reliving that dream. The difference here is that no one is here to save him. 

 

Damn, what a way to go, drowning in the fucked up shit coming from his once teacher.  

 

He's compelled to accept his fate, but something in him tells him No. He should live. He has that right. Changkyun needs to live. 

 

 _He wants to live_  

 

He wants to see Jungkook and Yugyeom again, he wants to see them act dumb. Hell, he'd kill just to hear them and their useless banter again. He doesn’t mind if they throw him off his bed again, or if he has to restart his day, he just wants to see  _them_.  

 

"LET ME LIVE!" He cries out. 

 

He cannot feel anything. He isn't there anymore.  

 

 

It's dark. Not even the world's darkest shade of black compares to what he "sees". There is so much evil, it’s thick and suffocating. He guesses, that it ends here... 

 

 

 

 

 **"** ** _I.M._** ** _!"_**  

 

 _Huh?_  

 

 

There's a hand, reaching out to him, so of course he grabs it. Hold it close, he is pulled from the watery grave. And shoved into a warm embrace. Another hand covers his eyes, bringing him closer.  

 

 _"We've got you._ _I_ _._ _M._ _"_ He hears the unusually familiar voice tell him, spoken in a soft but hushed whisper.  

 

 _I.M.? Who is that?_  

 

Changkyun was silenced before he could voice any of the millions of questioned stuck in his throat. The stranger (savoir?) held him, bridal style. They took of their cloak and covered Changkyun with it, like a barrier. Hiding him from the bloody massacre which was taking place. 

 

Another was taking care of his teacher, completely decimating him. Not even a spec of his remains would be allowed to see the light of day. Not when they've caused harm for I.M. 

 

Changkyun wants to know what's going on, he tried to squirm his way out but, he was stuck in some stranger's (potentially hot) arm's. Yikes. 

 

His "savoir" brought his tired and aching body away from the crime scene, fleeing it immediately. To calm Changkyun down, they begin to hum a simple tune. It was soothing, the melody brought calmness to him in waves. It made him almost drowsy.  

 

Changkyun feels tired. So tired. Maybe if he could sleep for just a little bit, a couple of minutes possibly? He doesn’t even feel like he could consider opening his eyes, afraid of the possibility of seeing that fucked up slimy guy again. Changkyun now has even more reason to hate on that (teacher?! He still isnt sure what to call him) now.  

 

 _"Sleep now, you're safe."_  

 

It’s peaceful, wherever he is now. He will rest. 

 

Becoming dead to the world, Changkyun allowed for that soft melody to put him to rest, allowing for his body to go limp against whatever being that was holding him. And in good arms shall he rest.  

 

A pale hand reaches out, and tucks a strand of Changkyun's hair behind his ear. Watching over the boy with warm, fond eyes, they brought the body closer. Almost as if they wanted to shield him from the rest of the universe. Away from prying eyes and greedy souls. Free from the evils of the realms, and from the gods' itching hands. No longer shall their master suffer from the terrors of the worlds. 

 

 

 

"You've finally back to us." 

 

 

_I.M._ _has returned._

[[Chapter 2 coming on 8/11/17]]


	2. Lack of Trees and Silky Seas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has no clue of where he is. 
> 
> But at least the bed was comfty.
> 
> It even has silk...
> 
> Wait. This isnt his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update on friday but some idiot (my neighbor's kid) threw a ball out the transformer in my backyard and broke it so no power for like two days untill now. Here i am updating hours before school begins. UUgghh High school is wild bless the fact that im an upperclassman. 
> 
> Ive got so much planned for this series. Thats right. sERIES. I need to feed my Changkyun harem somehow. Even if its with my not so great writing skills. WARNING: theres swear words

* * *

 

 

They've been resting for a little bit more than the earth's age and  _now_  it the time that Jooheon's patience wears thin.

"They're right here! Why? Why must we wait any longer?!" Jooheon shouts. He's just so...angry. Filled with pure rage. How cowardly, harm dare comes close to their master, and in such a shameful way. Jooheon feels himself lose control, he wants to. To just cut lose for once. Break the ties. His powers are spiking at the thought of freedom. They explode with the knowledge of being heard.  He wants to scream, he wants to be  **loud**. It's too fucking loud. And it needs to stop. 

_Just a little more-_

_An_ _orchestra_ _pounds in his being, billions of sounds and forces, combing into one terrifying sound. They, for once are on the same page. Destroy who dared touch I.M._

But what Jooheon failed to notice was that he slipped, unconsciously releasing some of his rage onto any life which was near. He didn’t even see his hands move, they gained a mind of his own and just  _pushed_.

_"Calm down!"_  Shownu roared.

_He_ ** _can't_** _._ Stop him. Anyone. Please. It's too much.

Jooheon's screaming. Tears roll down his plush cheeks. Collecting in small puddles. 

Although the rest arent affected by each other's powers, everyone else is. Outside of their "home", and out into the streets have life. And people. Who were screaming and wailing in never ending agony, clutching at their ears with a wrist breaking force. Begging for the music to  **end**. 

A couple bodies lay upon the sidewalks, slumped and lifeless. They were the weak ones it seems. 

"YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Hyungwon wails, there are too many bodies for him to handle. There is only so many minds he could sooth. At this rate he might as well have a breakdown too.

He tries his best to calm some of the people down, making composing-like movements with his hands and arms. They flow together, committing acts of gracefulness. Fluidly gliding among the air, Hyungwon raised his arms above his head, and released a powerful force, sending out a calming emotion in waves, rolling through thousands of distressed citizens.

But it isnt enough.

"If we don’t stop him he'll kill the entire city!" Kihyun sweetly supplies.

Jooheon on the other hand, is still in a state of distress. He's  _this_  close to letting that orchestra take a crescendo. Being the composer, he weaves himself through the people, killing them of one by one. Baby steps. 

That crescendo turns into pure  _bloodlust_. 'Let us kill more! More!' The crowd cheers inside, becoming satisfied with the amount of death.  _These people do not deserve to live._

But they need to. They need to thrive in order for I.M. to be happy. You know how much they treasured life.

Jooheon begins an internal war with the music. They want blood but he wants life. He craves it. 

"S..stop please..." He grits out, grinding his teeth to dust, his muscles tense with how hard he's trying to bring his hands down.

 

_Calm down_

Suddenly, Jooheon stills, his eyes widen at the sight before him. Frozen solid.

I.M.- no wait, Changkyun, they feel off. 

Changkyun stands, face-to-face with Jooheon, fists clenched at his sides. Changkyun walks up to him, witnessing the breakdown Jooheon is having. It hurts him to see Jooheon in this state, he needs to stop him. But how?

* * *

 

_Before_

Changkyun felt, drowsy. Not the tired kind but the "Overdose on Cough Syrup" kind. Almost as if he drank five bottles of Tussum or something. Yuck.

Sitting up, his body whined in complaint for his movements. The silky blankets pooled around his body, creating an ocean of smooth, navy blue satin sheets. He just wants to dived back into that sea, maybe catch a few more hours of sleep before he goes to school.

Wait a moment. His sheets aren't even close to how comfy these were. He's not in his too-small twin sized bed he's been sleeping in since middle school (true story), nor was he anywhere remotely close to his own house. Where the hell is he?

He takes a moment to observe the room, and to put it simply, its fucking fancy. And- are those  _fucking drapes?_

_Oh god, did he get kidnapped._

But that would mean that his dream, wasn’t a dream. It boils down to the fact that he is in fact not in his home-

He's living inside of that weird glob monster, well he's not going to call him his teacher. Did...did his teacher ate him? No that’s too stupid of a result. His own ideas aren't getting him anywhere. 

Getting off from the bed (which is enormous by the way), Changkyun takes notice of his change in wardrobe. He's not in his uniform anymore but in- a nightgown?! What the fuck. 

Well. Its not...bad? Its soft, light and airy, he can twirl like a Disney princess. Changkyun comes to a conclusion, he looks...cute. Really cute. This is a look. 

Making a mental note on the outfit, Changkyun walks out the room, making his way through the (impressive) halls, somehow navigating himself through the maze which was this fucking house(?) he was stuck in.

And at last, he makes it somewhere? It appears to be a kitchen, so it’s a kitchen.

Really though, where the fuck is he? He searched through every room in this (mansion??) place and hasn't seen a single soul. Not even a fucking ant. 

How did his life go from "Struggling Student" to "Changkyun and the Three Bears?" He sits down at the dinner table, and mopes.

Changkyun is surprisingly chill about the twice-kidnapping, maybe because of how chill this situation seems. 

"Minhyuk what the hell?!" 

"What?"

"You dick! One of your plants is eating my arm!"

"So."

"So? So?! Fix it!"

Are...are these the guys who kidnapped him? They sound like nerds. Changkyun shouldn’t be roasting his potential kidnappers but you know what? Gotta go out in style. 

"Oh hey! You're awake!"

Fuck.

Thinking fast, Changkyun searched the kitchen for some sort a weapon. Like a meat knife or rolling pin, those are tough defences, right?

So why the hell did Changkyun pick up a dessert spoon, and waved it around like some sort of sword.

"Pfft, what are you even doing with that? Going to make me a cup of tea?" 

"…."

Now's a good time to do something, so he does. Changkyun throws the spoon dead center onto (Minhyuk's?) forehead, making a little "plop" sound. Minhyuk simply stares in awe, picking up the spoon from it's resting place and begins to shout.

"Ive been blessed! The spoon made contact with me!" 

And now he's parading the spoon as if it were a gift from the gods. (Wow don’t you know.) 

"What are you shouting about?" Another voice asks, entering the kitchen to bare witness to the war-zone that was once the kitchen.

His kidnappers are really strange.

"We didn’t kidnap you?"

Did he really think that out loud? Fuck-

But before could even think about correcting himself, five more guys enter the room. Each on some strangle astral plane of being equally handsome as each other. (How the hell?)

Changkyun must've entered some strange dimension where everyone (but him) are beautiful and strangely pleasing to look at?

"You're even more majestic. How can you say such trivial and hurtful things about yourself?" 

What? He didn’t even speak? Can this (hot) guy read-

"Minds? Yes. And even more if you're down for that. I'm Hyungwon." Suave guy- Hyungwon suggests, with a sly smirk and a wiggle on his eyebrows.

"Great, now you're flirting with our Master." 

Master?! Nah fam, this is a dream.

"It isnt." 

"Right the mind reading thing."

Suddenly, those (seven?) guy get down on one knee. No not like that Changkyun, Jesus. Wait why are they kneeling? Are they going to do some weird attack together?? He's pretty sure they have powers if Hyungwon can read his mind.

Are they... forming Voltron?

"No! We arent doing any of that! Hurting you is the last of the last things we would ever do!" Hyungwon gets up, and grabs Changkyun's hand, placing it on our heart. 

"You're finally back to us. We're here to serve our god." He says, narrowing his eyes into a serious gaze. 

And poor Chankyun, looks down at the rest and sees an equal amount of determined faces. What did he just get himself into. 

"We'll stay by your side for eternity, not even the seven dimensions combined would rip us away from you."

Changkyun simply turns towards Hyungwon, and passes out because there is absolutely, NO way is he actually living right now. 

Well he tries too, doesn’t work. The next best thing happens though, he slips his once-ally of a spoon and falls, Changkyun is positive that this is an even worse way to die rather than being drowned by your teacher. 

Before his body could even comprehend the fight or flight response, he finds himself being caught into someone's arms. 

"Don’t die again!!"

 Panic is bursting throughout Jooheon. He caught him, but what if he didn’t. He would be hurt! 

"Jooheon chill man. He just slipped."

"Yeah but-"

"I-I'm alright, thank you, Jooheon was it?" Changkyun sputters out, when did he become the star of a reverse harem again??

He has to admit, Jooheon(?) is buff, squishy even. He's got nice arms, he should just lay here all day. Its warm, and familiar. Wait? Isnt this the person who helped him earlier?

As quickly as he was caught, Changkyun felt himself being lifted into someone else's arms.

"Hey!" Jooheon shouts, jutting his bottom lip out into a little pout. 

"Let me handle him." Hyungwon states, pulling Changkyun closer to him, forcing Changkyun to throw his arms around Hyungwon's neck in an attempt not to be thrown over Hyungwon's shoulder. 

"Put me down! Please!"

Next thing you know, his feet are (finally) once again in contact with the floor.

"Im sorry but you guys have some explaining to do. I'm not a god?" Changkyun questions, suddenly the floor looks amazing, why don’t we stare at it instead of the six handsome men infront of him.

"No, you are a god."

"Yeah. Our god."

"Who looks fucking amazing in a nightgown-"

_Smack!_

"Ouch?!"

"Jooheon! Be respectful!"

Changkyun, in the middle of this (chilled) chaos can provide only one coherent thought.

_What?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Burai- Hindi for Evil  
> [grandma please be right on this]  
> Yeah so i feel lame after writing this.  
> what am i even doing. Im testing the waters and going outside of the comfort zone. Yikesssss  
> my tumblr if you ever have any thing you wanna [one] mention about my ao3 fics: leftovermangochutney  
> [i somehow always end up writing fucking harems i swear to god]
> 
> {i might be taking a break from Retail Workers, bc of school btw}


End file.
